borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Fyrestone
Fyrestone is located in the Arid Badlands on Pandora. It is the first town encountered in the game; the bus seen in the opening cinematic drops off the newcomers just outside of the town gates. Dr. Zed - the first NPC to issue a mission - is the only encountered human resident of Fyrestone. The only other visible resident of Fyrestone is the Claptrap that initially acts as a guide to gain entry into Fyrestone. History Fyrestone was once a town predominantly housing Dahl's Pandoran mining force, but a rising bandit presence in the area caused the population to plummet from 273 down to a meagre 24. Graves litter the entrance to Fyrestone as testament to its fall from glory. The town originally also had a mayor, but the title is now a hollow one; the last mayor of Fyrestone was murdered after a short stint in office, but many of his would-be successors had already fled or been killed, leaving the town leaderless. When the Vault Hunters are dropped off near Fyrestone, they repel a bandit raid on the town. Dr. Zed is the only resident who appears and greets them, the others still staying inside for fears of bandit reprisals. The Vault Hunters perform many services for the people of Fyrestone. Marcus Kincaid reopened his Fyrestone francise, the local Catch-A-Ride station was repaired and reopened, and a barricade intended to hold the people of Fyrestone hostage was also opened as a result of their services. According to Zed, some of the residents hightailed it to New Haven upon hearing this, though he and a few others stayed behind as Sledge was still a threat to them. Upon Sledge and Mad Mel's deaths, Zed and the remaining residents departed for New Haven, resulting in the Fyrestone Claptrap being the only resident of the town. Points of Interest *Fyrestone Bounty Board Missions * Fresh Off The Bus * The Doctor Is In * Skags At The Gate * Fix'er Upper * Claptrap Rescue * Blinding Nine-Toes * Nine-Toes: Meet T.K. Baha * Job Hunting * Catch-A-Ride * Get A Little Blood On The Tires * Hidden Journal: The Arid Badlands * Sledge: Meet Shep * The Legend Of Moe and Marley * Circle Of Death: Meat And Greet * Shock Crystal Harvest * Scavenger: Sniper Rifle * Insult To Injury * Schemin' That Sabotage * Find Bruce McClane * Product Recall * Leaving Fyrestone Notes *There is a Claptrap hiding above and behind the weapon store, within the rock formation. When spotted, he waves, but cannot actually be interacted with. This same Claptrap reappears in Borderlands 2, at the same location, but deactivated. *After returning to that original New-U Station the yellow claptrap may follow Vault Hunters and become stuck after the wall leading into Fyrestone, shouting "I'm over here!" repeatedly. *Thanks to a texture bug, it is possible to drive a runner inside Fyrestone as shown in the video below. This provides a marginal shortcut for completing some missions and reporting quickly to Fyrestone's bounty board by teleporting to the runner from any of Scooter's stations in Arid Badlands. By using the same bug again at the gate towards the bus stop, it is possible to get a car there. *The New-U Station at the bus stop will allow fast travel to other locations but is not defined as a fast travel destination itself. *In the GOTY Enhanced Edition of Borderlands, A Golden Chest appears near the centre of Fyrestone across from the fast travel. Trivia *Fyrestone was originally going to have a mechanic, an arms dealer, and a population of 86, but after many concept changes these numbers were reduced. Fyrestone's original population was 273. (See photos on the talk page) *Fyrestone still stands in Borderlands 2. It is located in what is now known as the Arid Nexus - Badlands. Despite its state, it was preserved by Handsome Jack, who went so far as to rename it Jackville in order to highlight the original four Vault Hunters' failure to protect it. * In Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel, brochures for Fyrestone which read, "Visit Fyrestone, Population: 1," can be seen in various areas of the game. uk:Файрстоун ru:Fyrestone Category:Fast Travel Outposts